Not Everything's A Fantasy
by iwuvzshwittles
Summary: Cat auditioned for this semester's play.She tried her best for it.When she won,she didn't know what to do.She needed help from Tori,Jade,Andre,Robbie and Beck.Tori was on duty with Andre for the play's music,because it will be a musical play.Jade and Beck's duty was on character auditions.Robbie was with Sinjin on special effects.How would the play go?Will everything be perfect?
1. Enthusiasm

**Yo guys,I'm new here so yeah,if the grammar is wrong,Please inform me.A please don't make fun of me guys,This is my 1st Fanfiction.**

Cat's P.O.V  
It was another day of school,Cat couldn't just help herself in the car and unlocked her seat belt and then rushed 'till she came to Tori,Tori was surprised because she was just putting some notes to her locker and Cat greeted her happily,"Hi!" Tori then replied "Hi Cat,why are you so excited?Is it about something?" "Yeah,they're releasing the results!The results are coming!" Jade and Beck approached her."What's with her?" asked Jade "I don't know she just ran over to me greeting me then said 'They're releasing the results!The results are coming!'."Jade replied "Results of what?"Tori closed her locker door and said "I don't know,let's find out later at lunch."It was class already,they all sat on their seats but Cat sat in the middle of Tori and texted them the reason behind she was so enthusiastic because she was excited for the results of this semester's because she auditioned for it.A lot of students did very was lunch Beck,Jade,Robbie and Cat sat at their usual lunch table and walked there saying "Hey.."in her usual way plus how Jade sees it,she flips her asked "What's the big news?" Tori replied "Nothing,I'm just as excited as Cat." Andre asked "What about Cat?" Tori replied "Oh,she's in the Blackbox Theatre for the results of her audition for this semester's play." Beck said "She's skipping lunch?" Jade said "No,she's just there for the results,what you think she never gets hungry?" Beck said "I didn't say anything like I asked if she's just skipping ?" Jade said "Okay.  
At the Blackbox Theatre,Cat was so excited that she had to hide in front of a tall said "Okay students who had auditioned for this semester's play,I have the results in my hand." showing out papers of the results "Okay,thank you all for auditioning even though there is only one students who will be all did very well,but this one we liked very play title is...Not Everything's A Fantasy! Written by Caterina/Cat Valentine!Thank You all for rushed to the Ashpalt Cafe to her was squealing and jumping she forgot she was supposed to eat asked "So..?" Cat replied "So what?" Beck said "The play?" Cat replied "Oh!I got it!I got it!" Everyone applaused for finished lunch and were so happy for was making 32 fliers for her play and auditions for the was done,she put them in an empty quickly grabbed one."Wow Cat you used alot of effort for it and you really spent 6 large tubes of glitter for these?"Cat nodded her also grabbed one,"Wow Cat,I think I'm going to audition...-for the main role" staring at said"Okay,fine for me,I can be a main role too."Cat said "The auditions start tomorrow at 17:30 PM be there at the Blackbox Theatre or pick me up"she said in a very bubbly voice.  
**To be much or not?I realized i think this is enough for one ya'll tomorrow! ;)-shwittles  
**


	2. Pressure

Cat's POV  
At the Janitor's Closet  
When Tori was passing by the janitor's closet she was pulled by said "Tori,you and Jade need to go to my house tonight for something."Tori said "What about?"  
Cat replied "Just please go!" "Sure,i'll tell Jade."said Tori.  
At the Hallway  
Tori was talking to Jade when suddenly,Tori went to look for Cat,but when she asked Andre,she just left a while ago.  
At The Valentine House  
That night,Jade and Tori were invited to the Valentine's said "Maybe this ain't right," covering the door."Why not?" questioned Jade."Remember how many stories Cat told about her brother?" Tori then replied."Jade added "Like ... 50+ and yeah,let's go in."pressing the doorbell."Hey Girls," greeted "Is Caterina expecting you?" she added."Yeah,we're her friends." Tori said pointing herself and Jade."Oh,come in Caterina's room is in the second floor and on the;You"ll know her room." she said guiding the and Jade came in into a clean and spiffy house not even a speck was came to Cat's said "Should i knock?" to then replied "Nah,let's barge in," then Jade barged in and they saw Cat wathcing an educational show while laughing at said " Hey Cat," then Cat quickly got the remote and closed the tv "Hey Jade and Tori." she then said and added "Make yourselves at home,did mom say that i was sleeping?"Jade replied "No,she said you're in your room."Tori added "Why did you invite us to your house?" Cat said "I was afraid to ask our friends to help me with my play."Jade said "So?" Cat replied "I need you to tell them!Meet me at the Blackbox Theatre tomorrow after Acting Class."Tori and Jade agreed.  
At the Blackbox Theatre  
Cat was checking on the stuff she needs when Jade,Beck,Tori,Andre and Robbie entered."Hey," they all said causing Cat to say "No,the play is not starting yet,it's on Saturday 8 PM,don't be so early!"Then Jade said "Relax,it's us your friends."Cat said "Oh,Hey Guys!" Robbie said "What do you want us to do?"Cat said "Oh,Robbie go with Sinjin on lighting and special and Beck be judges with me for auditions later,Tori and Andre you're on music."Tori said "It's a musical?!" Cat nodded her head.  
At Blackbox For Audition  
A lot of people did good,but here were the results:(Beck and Jade were in the roles too.)  
Onyx-Jade:is the sophisticated and rude girl with a heart of gold.  
Diamond-Cat:is the sweet and helpful farm girl living with her parents in a small house but the most precious of all gems.  
Sapphire-Tori:is the good friend,smart and has an amazing voice.  
Oliver-Andre:Helpful friend,a virtuoso and always helps Sapphire.  
Nick-Robbie:A very intelligent guy but sometimes very annoying.  
Ardic-Beck:An attractive guy that is the boyfriend of likes to pull pranks on people sometimes.  
They all prepared,because,the play is in one was checking on everything at once.  
She checked on the special effects,the music,the stage and then the was pretty good.  
When they practiced,Tori and Andre forgot their music demo,Robbie accidentally dropped his smoothie on the special effect buttons,and Jade got their script lost!Cat went was just that,stressed!She wasn't able to go to HA for 3 days because she was getting headaches.  
Tori's POV  
I went worried about did Jade,we didn't know what to ,Cat has left her paper plans.I got an idea.I was spending up my Christmas money since i was six,i knew it would have to be for something important.  
**Is this supposed to be a bad time to..interrupt?Well,that's all for you on my next chapter! :D-shwittles**** btw you can call me or DIE!Just kidding,please review.:)**


End file.
